


江湖浪迹一沙鸥

by danzong



Category: yelan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzong/pseuds/danzong
Summary: 虽然写得太“略”了，但这文的文风气度我自己还是很喜欢的，在这里补一个完整版叭。lofter那个版本把肉渣渣都抠掉惹……
Kudos: 9





	江湖浪迹一沙鸥

蓝河已经饮下将近一壶十八仙，醉眼朦胧。他将酒壶随意丢开，拢一拢散落的长发，口齿不清地问身下那人：“还未够么？我酒、嗝，都喝完了。”  
“累了？”叶修抬手揉了揉他的腰。  
“累。”蓝河并不掩饰疲态。  
“那便躺着吧。”叶修没说够不够，只是扶着他，两人颠倒了位置。  
“我酒都喝完、嗝，快停啊……”大约是醉酒的关系，蓝河的语气毫无威胁力，甚至带点绵软，教人忍不住欺负他。  
叶修也确实这样做了，紧窄的腰身不断挺/动，蓝河立刻陷入迷乱之中。  
蓝河没有作无谓的挣扎，却也不愿被任意摆布。他皱着眉，侧头看天、看水。  
一叶扁舟浮在河中央，静静地随水流飘荡，因为船上两人的动作，吃水线总是摇摆不定。今夜乃下弦月，细细一道月牙悬在东边。满天星斗，银河灿烂。  
水极清，倒映着繁星，像是星子落在了河里。  
蓝河喃喃自语道：“醉后不知天在水，满船清、嗝，清梦压星河。好景，好景……”  
叶修道一声真乃绝色，却是抬手抚上蓝河的脸，被隔开。  
“叶修，你快些……我、要睡了……”蓝河眯着眼，手上无意识地在船板摸索，碰到酒壶后凑到嘴边，试图将那几滴残酒也卷进嘴里。叶修一把夺过酒壶，扬手丢进水里，皱了一池清梦。  
蓝河便吃吃地笑，笑着笑着，眉头便皱得越紧，眼角通红。  
船舱里，传出一声低叹。

蓝河悠悠转醒，天色还未大亮，能瞧见零星几点的残星，将昨晚的记忆勾起。蓝河呆怔片刻，目光缓缓转到船舱，见到叶修正盘膝而坐，闭目打坐调息。  
身上清爽，衣服都换上新的，昨夜那沾了酒、汗、甚至某些难言之物的外袍和亵裤皱巴巴地堆在船头。  
头脑略略有些不清醒，蓝河干脆爬起来将外袍脱掉，一跃跳进水里。扁舟随着他的动作猛地摇摆几下，惊动了叶修，不过男人只是睁开眼皮瞧了瞧，便又闭上。  
每次做过这种事，蓝河心里就会不痛快，作为“罪魁祸首”，他不想在这时候触霉头。  
蓝河水性极好，扎进河里几乎不见浮上来换气。此刻，如叶修所料，他心里确实不痛快，却无不情不愿，舒展手脚浸泡在冰凉的河水中，安然的感觉居多。  
过了好一会，他冒了个脑袋出水，扒着船舷，将那些脏衣服捞到水里，边游边洗。  
“顺便捕条鱼上来。”船上，叶修打坐完毕，对他嚷了一声。  
“鱼哪有那么好捕？”蓝河撇撇嘴，不满地嘟囔，手上却利落地用抖开外袍，再次潜进水里。未几，一尾有四、五斤重的青鱼被抛到船上，已经被开膛剖腹，清洗干净了。  
叶修摇橹，让船靠岸。他升起一堆火，将鱼架在火上烤。鱼快熟时，蓝河才从水里出来，一边走一边将衣服拧干。叶修又搭起一个木架子，让他将衣服挂上去烘。  
蓝河站着啃烤鱼，叶修到船上拿出一个蒲团放在地上，他这才缓缓坐下——不管体质多好，做完之后，那处总有一阵子不适。

“前方不远就是岳州，我们可以改行陆路。”叶修道。  
“陆路不比水路安全。”蓝河道。  
“水路太慢，照这速度，等我们去到，武林大会早开完了。”  
蓝河对这一带的路况不算熟，路途估算不如叶修准确，见他这样说，便同意了。  
“不过时间也不算太赶，你再休息一阵子，我到官道上看看能不能买匹马。”叶修抹抹嘴，走开了，剩下大半条鱼给蓝河。  
蓝河不动声色地等叶修走远，勾出挂在脖上的哨子，长长短短吹出几个音符。很快，树林里有人钻出来。  
“坛主！”来人见到他显然十分高兴。  
“系舟，怎的是你？”蓝河脸上带着欣喜的神色，“那天我走后，情况如何，如今分坛的情况又如何，快快告诉我！”  
“那天，围攻我们的人被蒙面人伤了大半，你被掳走之后，他们也撤了。我们连夜出逃，目前藏匿在江陵府一带，尚算安全。我不放心你，亲自沿着记号追上来。坛主，你怎么不逃走？”系舟疑惑道。他跟着两人有好几天，见到坛主活动自如，显然没有被限制行动，故有此问。  
蓝河先是苦笑一下，随后又神秘道：“你可知，刚才离开的那人是谁？”  
“我只知他应当是那天替我们解围的人，来路倒不清楚。”系舟老实道。  
“他名为叶修。”蓝河道。  
系舟吃惊不已！叶修是谁？前任武林盟主，武功乃当之无愧的中原第一人，武器千机伞亦位列神兵宝器榜榜首。这些足够让任何一位武林中人艳慕不已，但让系舟吃惊的并非这些，而是这人应当战死在那场围剿邪教的乱斗中了！  
“他并非战死，而是遭受暗算，换装携我出逃。”蓝河道。  
“那、那……”系舟嗫嚅半天。  
蓝河明白他此刻的心情。他们并非中原人，来自南岭以南一带，此番到中原来是为了设立蓝溪阁分坛，从事药材生意。谁料，分坛被视为邪教，更有人聚集数十名武林人士前来围剿，导致分坛的兄弟死伤过半数。此番之后，蓝溪阁中人已经跟中原武林仇恨不共戴天了。如今却得知，当日出手相助之人，竟然是武林盟主，饶是系舟心思活络，也被惊得不知道该说什么。  
蓝河叹出一声，道：“他遭人暗算，身受重伤，目前跟我们也算同是天涯沦落人。”  
“即便如此，坛主也不必跟他形影不离。”系舟敏感地发现问题所在。  
“我……”蓝河别过脸，犹豫一阵子才道，“那天我与他缠斗，他被暗算的时候，我亦被牵连，受了重伤。他问我想不想救分坛的人，我说想，他道，我跟他走，助他疗伤，他便帮我们解困。”  
蓝河没有说出来，助叶修疗伤的法子，是以自身为炉鼎，与他行双修之法。  
“他确实帮我们解困了……”系舟单膝跪下，“我们竟不知，今日之平安，乃是坛主换回来的，实在惭愧。”  
“无妨。”蓝河连忙示意他起来，道：“叶修欲在武林大会现身，揭穿暗算他那些人的诡计，我亦想在武林大会为蓝溪阁讨一个公道，便跟他一同上路了。”  
“你一个人？”系舟总觉得蓝河还有所隐瞒，皱眉道，“如何讨回公道？”  
蓝河眼神一凛，道：“那天讨伐我们的教派，我要他们血债血偿！”  
“怕是不容易。”系舟道。  
“我有法子，你帮我……”蓝河低声吩咐几句，系舟领命而去。

蓝河胃口不佳，鱼肉凉了也不好吃，便将烤鱼连同树枝一并抛到水中，以免叶修回来问起。他想到叶修的功力深不可测，生怕自己与部下见面的事情被察觉，于是抽出春雪剑，在系舟停留的地方练了一套剑法，剑气扫起无数碎石和草屑，彻底破坏有人在此出现过的痕迹。  
收剑之时，他身上微热，手感正好，干脆走下浅滩，在没膝的河水中踏着蓝溪阁特有的剑步，挥舞长剑。映着微黄的朝阳，春雪剑的剑光却极为清洌，潋潋如水波。剑尖所指之处，水花激荡，间或扬起三尺来高的水柱。  
鸟啼清悦，微风徐来，鼻端能闻到极淡的兰草芬芳，教人心情舒畅。蓝河沉浸在舞剑的乐趣之中，连叶修回来亦未察觉。  
叶修在岸上抱着手观看，见舞剑之人衣发俱湿，却丝毫不显狼狈，水珠漫天飞溅，他穿梭其中，步伐怪异，身形飘忽，一招一式、眉间神态，尽是说不出的风流肆意。  
天光、水光、剑光，渐渐融为一体，显然舞剑者的剑法修为已达常人难及之境界。  
看着看着，叶修心中一动，捡起一根树枝走下水中。

蓝河听闻身后有风响，想也没想，回身挥剑！然而手腕的力度却被引开，一人与自己错身而过。对方着一身很普遍的粗布衣裳，头发用一根平平无奇的布条高高扎起，手上握着一根随处可见的树枝……  
树枝！  
叶修！  
蓝河无奈地瞧着他，而叶修嘴角噙着一丝笑意，转动手腕，带动树枝做了个挽剑花的动作，下一瞬间，抬步刺出！树枝疾如流星，直逼对手面门！  
蓝河下意识挥剑格挡，想将树枝劈断，然而叶修不遂他愿，总是出招到了一半便调转角度，同时将内力灌输到树枝上，击打剑身，荡开来势汹汹的攻击。  
金属与树枝数度碰击，蓝河占不到一丝便宜，心里对叶修的感觉越发矛盾：既崇敬对方武功之高天下罕见，又恨他是中原武林中人，与自己教派结了怨。  
心神不定，出手自然少了考量，蓝河很快被叶修的树枝刺中胸膛。  
“为何走神？”叶修问道，手中攻击却不停。  
蓝河没有作答，收敛心神，专心致志与叶修过招。叶修对武学钻研极深，当真不愧其“武林第一人”的名号：蓝河的剑法学自冰雨剑谱，此剑谱乃他教派中一名剑术大家所独创，绝对不同于中原武林任一流派。偏偏叶修能够轻易拆解他的剑招，甚至用一根树枝带着他练习攻守。  
“你……”连续走了几次有异曲同工之妙的出招拆招套路，蓝河不由得皱眉。  
“你的剑术已经可以列入高手的行列了，不过在我这种高高手面前，漏洞未免有点多。”叶修十分欠揍地说。他的衣袍湿了一半，粘在身上，发梢滴着水珠，看起来却依然俊朗无双。蓝河的视线被烫了一下，连忙别开脸。  
“将刚才那几招再参透下，普通高手也奈你不何了。”叶修用力一荡，将蓝河的剑震开，随即抽身后退数步，离开剑锋的攻击范围。“今日先到这里，你也快上岸，别着凉了。”说完，一边往回走，一边低声喃喃道：“多大个人了，还动不动就玩水，真幼稚。”  
蓝河闻言气结，一下子却又不知道如何反驳，忍不住回身挥剑，剑气在叶修身后划出一道一丈来高的水墙！水声轰隆之中，叶修笑了笑，将湿漉漉的额发拨开，朗声道：“凉爽，再来！”  
“来你大爷！”蓝河回道，气得咬牙。  
叶修便大笑起来，心情极好。

待两人换上干净的衣物，打包好行李，已经日上三竿。叶修带蓝河穿出树林，来到官道旁。  
“刚才碰上一伙在南边遭遇抢劫的商队，他们好几辆马车都被抢空了，我买了其中一辆，价格还挺便宜。”叶修解开被他捆在树干上的马，“这样一来，你也可以坐得舒服些。”  
蓝河不爱听这种话，觉得落面子，当下撇撇嘴，躬身钻到车厢里。  
“怎的？对我的安排不满意？”叶修坐到车前，拉起缰绳，驱赶马匹缓缓上路。  
“满意。”蓝河冷硬地回答。  
“那你说说，为何满意？”叶修又问。  
蓝河大约被这无赖的问题问到了，半天才叹口气，揭起车帘将脑袋伸出来，道：“叶修，我身体无事。”  
“是么？”叶修侧过头看了他一眼，语气像是在说一件再平常不过的事。“你第一次的反应太吓人，我心里总有点怵。”  
“……”蓝河心知，这次不说清楚，下一次他还是会被这人细心对待，便干巴巴解释道：“我……第一次我们没有经验……这种事，多做几次便……我身体很好，无碍。”  
“那就是说，你的身体适应了？”叶修一语道破，眼中盈满笑意。  
“……”知道自己被消遣了，蓝河摔下车帘，不再搭理外面那人。

如叶修所言，坐马车有利于他休息，蓝河侧卧在车厢里，没一会儿便睡着了。叶修虽然帮了蓝河大忙，他也没什么可让前者图的，但这人终归非我族类，蓝河时常防备着他，睡觉的时候总是保持浅眠，再累也睡不久。如此一来，时间久了便容易疲乏，坐马车正好能使他随时小憩。  
叶修听着车厢里的呼吸声渐渐平缓，知道蓝河睡着了，干脆不驱赶马车，任马匹信步而走。他懒懒地靠在车壁上，支起一条腿，嘴里叼一根不知何时薅来的草杆，一派悠然。  
他不急，却有人急了，一颗石子疾射而来，被叶修伸手捞住。  
“快进城啊，追兵快到了！”有人用内力给他传音。  
叶修竖起手指，做了个嘘声的动作。  
那人大约是气得跺脚了，因为路旁一根树枝兀自摇了几下——四周风静，别说是树，草都不见晃一晃。  
过了约莫一盏茶时间，叶修听到远远传来马蹄声，便纵身而起，留马车在原地，自己往后方掠去。只见他的脚尖在地上点了几下，人却轻飘飘到了数丈开外。  
“老叶，你的功力恢复了？”立马有人凑过来，与他一并用轻功赶路。  
“恢复了七八成。”叶修并无隐瞒。  
“这么快！”那人吃了一惊。不怪他惊讶，距离叶修被偷袭受伤才过去半月，那些人的武器带毒，叶修在这么短时间内不仅解了毒，功力还恢复到七八成的水平，实在出人意料。  
“是蓝河的功劳。”叶修没有详细解释。  
“好吧，那你现在打算怎么办？这一伙人从你离开江陵府开始便跟着了，我设了不少陷阱，好歹拖着他们一点点进度。”那人道。  
“露个面，吓唬吓唬他们。”叶修道。  
那人正琢磨叶修能如何吓唬这些人，就见到叶修施施然立在官道中央。

追兵的马队顷刻间来到跟前，却一个个横缰勒马，无一人敢上前。  
叶修故意板起脸，从包袱中抽出一柄形状古怪的银色武器，踏前一步。只一步，风起，尘土微扬，在阳光的炙烤之下，两旁树木纹丝不动，四周是死一般的寂静。  
马烦躁地打着响鼻，马蹄不安地踏动。  
叶修笑了笑，踏出第二步。身上的粗布衣裳难掩其气度，男人立在宽阔的官道中央，却偏偏带出一股“一夫当关、万夫莫开”的威迫感。  
“谁先来？”叶修沉声道，“还是一起上？”他的武器立于身前，映射着刺目的阳光。  
追兵的领头人没有妄动，一扬手，那伙人沿着来路，扬鞭策马跑了。  
跟随叶修而来的那人目瞪口呆，就听到叶修淡淡说了一声，“呵呵，主子怂，下人便跟着一样怂，早猜到了。”  
“……服气。”那人半天道出这么一句话。可不是嘛，一队人马对两个人，还没交上手呢，被叶修两步吓退了，可见那些人对叶修真是怕到骨子里。  
“你不用跟着我了，他们暂时不敢真的动手，我应付得来。你回去帮老板娘，顺便告诉她，武林大会有人要捣乱，多加留心准没错。”叶修挥挥手赶人。  
“有人捣乱？不就是我们么？”那人疑惑道。  
“啧，老方，你是不是也中毒了？”叶修无语道。  
“啊？”方锐不明其意。  
“影响了这里。”叶修点了点自己脑袋，被方锐一脚踢过去。  
“去你的！”

两人分别，叶修回到马车那边，发现蓝河已经醒来，正在四下找他，手中长剑已经出鞘。  
“后方来了几个追兵，我解决了。”叶修道。  
“你有没有受伤？”有追兵不奇怪，他们两人一个是“邪教中人”，一个是“身死”的前任武林盟主，想要灭他们口的人大有所在。  
叶修沉吟片刻，抬头道：“有。”  
蓝河蓦然紧张起来，催促对方让他瞧瞧伤口。  
叶修毫不含糊地将外袍解开，只见他结实的后背上有几道指印，他问道：“如何，伤得深不深。”  
蓝河细看几眼，发现指印的颜色有的深，有的浅，不像是刚才受的伤，反而像“旧伤未愈，又添新伤”……蓝河顿时明白这伤如何来的了，面红耳赤地吼他：“你好不知羞！”  
“嗳唷，难道这些不算伤……哎哎哎，别打伤患！”  
之二  
蓝河脸皮薄，被叶修调侃之后，足足一整天没搭理人。当时他若是回一句“都怪你手感太好，我忍不住想留下印记”等等轻浮一点的话语，那还倒好，起码能挣回几分面子。可惜没有，他反而是脸上一热，气急败坏地骂人。如此一来，这气势上就弱了不止一星半点，让好面子的剑客几乎抬不起头。  
“哎，别低着头了，岳州也算繁华，出去逛一逛？”叶修碰碰蓝河肩膀。  
“有什么好逛的？繁华夜景大抵差不多，见识过十里秦淮的风花雪月，紫醉金迷，别处的总也差些味道。”蓝河显然兴趣缺缺。  
“那我们行酒令，打发一下时间？”叶修显然不打算放过蓝河。  
“会喝酒么你？”蓝河被气笑了。叶修的酒量，据他自己说，只有浅浅的一个酒杯底，多了就倒。  
“以茶代酒？”叶修提议道。  
蓝河无语地看着他。  
叶修就笑，道：“你什么都不想做，与我到屋顶看看月亮总可以了吧？”  
蓝河想说今天是下弦月，但最终没有说出口，提上一壶酒，随叶修跃上客栈的瓦檐，并肩而坐。

今夜无甚月色可赏，却有满天星斗，宛若一幅世间罕见的珍奇画卷，覆盖在两人头上。  
蓝河并不好酒，平日若是喝得多了，要么是高兴，要么是惆怅，而后者的时候更多些。虽说酒入愁肠愁更愁，但片刻的混沌，也能教人逃避红尘俗世的纷扰片刻。  
如今蓝河心中平静，并不需要酒，便将酒壶随手搁在一旁。叶修见状，递过自己的茶壶。蓝河没有纠结两人共饮一壶的问题，痛快地灌了几口。  
“这是什么茶？真香。”蓝河意犹未尽地嗅了嗅茶壶嘴。  
“我也不知道，友人赠的，回头给你问问。”叶修道。他接回茶壶，伸手在怀中摸出一包东西，递到蓝河手中。  
蓝河拆开，发现是一包糕点，什么桂花糕、枣糕、杏仁糕……各种点心都叠了两块。  
“这是……”  
“一天到晚都没吃什么东西，糕点容易消化，你多少吃一些。”叶修状似不经意地说。  
一定是在水中对战的时候，他瞧见我丢进水里的烤鱼……蓝河顿时有点不好意思，同时心中一热，紧跟着酸楚不已。

叶修，蓝河很难笼统地形容自己对此人的感觉。他武功太高，如天上之日月，俯首便可瞧见苍茫大地一草一木；他城府太深，即便日夜相伴，亦窥探不到其心思的一二；他待人太好，体贴得过了分，模糊了情的界限，短短时间便能使人沉沦……  
能与这样的人相遇，是蓝河的幸；然而江湖多风波，与这样的相遇，也是蓝河的不幸。  
叶修高高立于正道之中，江湖人士唯他的马首是瞻。而蓝河，正被阴影吞噬，一点点被挤到邪道那一边。自古正邪不两立，他们之间终归有一场决战——那日叶修的确为蓝溪阁解了困，然而率领“正义之士”前来围剿“邪教”的，却也正是他——但蓝河的武功远在这人之下，他已经预感到，离别之日，便是自己身死之时，念及此，他不由得长叹一声，感慨造化弄人。

“为何无端端长吁短叹？”叶修奇道。  
“我问你，何谓正？何谓邪？”蓝河道。  
叶修瞧了他一眼，似乎看破了他此刻的心思。  
“别看我，你快回答。”  
叶修伸了个懒腰，姿态依然懒懒散散，但神色却端正起来。他道：“‘正中带有七分邪，邪中带有三分正’。世间正邪难辨，纠结如何区分没有意义。”他顿了顿，又道：“一定要说的话，行事磊落，不惹心魔，便是正了。”  
蓝河听罢，仰头大笑起来，一边笑一边道：“哈哈哈，不愧是中原武林的盟主，哈哈，好一个‘行事磊落、不惹心魔便是正’，虚伪至极！”  
叶修眉头微皱。  
蓝河收了笑声，咬牙切齿道：“若这样便是正，蓝溪阁何至于沦为邪教？”  
“……”  
“叶盟主，你可知道，蓝溪阁分坛发展到那日的规模，我费了多少努力吗？”蓝河苦笑一声，拿来酒壶，拔掉塞子，灌下几口。  
“我们翻山越岭来到这里，受尽白眼……官话说得不地道，做生意交钱取货之后，那些商人背过身就嘲笑我们，还经常用次货假货充数……武功的路数跟中原人不一样，仅仅如此，精妙绝伦的招式便成了你们口中‘阴狠毒辣’的‘妖邪之术’……”  
蓝河打开了话匣子，絮絮叨叨地说了不少，叶修安安静静地听。  
“凭什么我们开宗立派一定是为了‘蛊惑人心’？那些只会三脚猫功夫的中原人，不也打着收徒的幌子招摇撞骗么？我不甘心啊……”  
“蓝溪阁真的不是邪教，是你们心胸狭隘，容不下我们！人……我们是杀人……你不知道，那些人强抢民女，欺凌病弱，遇着我们出手阻止还不知悔改，仗着有几分家世就横行霸道……他们留在世上又有何用？”  
“不过我们也没多余的功夫，经常管这些事。嘿嘿，你大概不会信，好些说是被我们残害的人，我们压根没见过他们长得是圆是扁……顶着邪教的名号，谁都能朝你头上泼污水。太多了，管不了，我好累啊……”

蓝河说话没有连续性，像是自言自语一般，想到什么便说上几嘴。然而叶修听得很仔细，暗暗记下一些事，打算派人核实。  
“叶修，对，就连你，也是瞧中我百毒不侵的体质而已……你要做我炉鼎，我、嗝，我却恨不起来，还是挺敬仰你的。说来可笑，但是你的武功造诣已臻化境，我佩服啊！天下之大，有何人能及你一半的光风霁月……”  
听着蓝河颠倒的话语，叶修终于忍不住，失笑道：“要你做我炉鼎，不过是当时万不得已的下下策而已，我瞧中你，却不是因为这一点。”  
蓝河喝醉了，傻笑起来，显然没听清楚叶修说的这句话。他跌跌撞撞地走到屋脊上，倒提春雪剑，一步三摇晃地舞起来。瓦片被他踩得噼啪作响，客栈的主人听到动静，跑到院子里着急地大喊。  
醉酒的人觉得有趣，哈哈大笑，和着剑招，高声吟道：“利欲驱人万火牛，江湖浪迹一沙鸥！”  
叶修不愿扫他兴，抛给客栈主人一锭银子，将人打发掉。他喝了一声好，接着朗声道：“日长似岁闲方觉，事大如天醉亦休。”  
“……醉亦休。”蓝河跟着喃喃道，脚步一个踉跄，差点从屋顶摔下，被叶修半途捞住，锁在怀里。  
“你为什么偏偏是武林盟主……”蓝河用几不可闻的声音道，然后闭上双目，不消片刻睡着了。  
叶修让人靠着自己睡，确定他入眠已深，才抱起来跳下屋顶，送回房间休息。  
撒着星光的瓦片上，一包被拆开、却完完整整的糕点显得有些落寞。  
之三  
你为什么是武林盟主？  
问出这句话的人神志已不甚清明，说是酒后胡言也不为过。然而说者无意，听者有心，叶修躺到床上后，脑海里浮浮沉沉都是这个问题。  
在他这个年龄能当上中原武林的发号施令者，可以说前无古人，后亦不一定有来者。无数侠士，尤其是他师门中人无不欢呼振奋。唯有他自己，自始至终都是平静的。  
武林盟主也好，无名小辈也好，他并不在意自己的身份。权力、赞誉、逢迎……所有别人艳慕的东西，还不如一卷武功残卷吸引叶修。  
因此，坐在盟主这个位置上，叶修从来不插手其他门派事务，偶然需要他出面的事情，面对无论名门大派抑或小门小派，向来一视同仁，未曾有偏颇。  
他的确肩负起了盟主的责任，亦尽心尽力维护着中原武林的规矩，中正耿直，却正因不为自己、不为师门经营势力，近些年越发感到有些人对自己阳奉阴违，师尊等人跟自己说话时也有些阴阳怪气。  
此等种种，他一笑了之，懒得放在心头上，反正跳梁小丑而已，妨碍不了他。但是蓝河的出现，蓝溪阁的疑似冤案，首次令他怀疑自己以前是不是太放纵那些人了。  
围剿邪教这一事，越想越蹊跷。  
此次围剿并非叶修下令，乃师门副掌门刘皓私下聚集数十个武林侠士，号称要扬中原武林的浩气英风。他闻讯而去，紧赶慢赶，好歹在动手之前来到阵前。不等他发话，刘皓便大嚷一声，“感谢叶盟主前来助威！”众人欢呼，齐喊“叶盟主来了，让邪教魔头血债血偿，杀啊！”便高举武器冲锋。  
叶修还道这些人报仇心切，如今想想，更像是受人鼓动了。说不定这番围剿，目的实则是为了引他前来，好实施暗算，并将罪名推到蓝溪阁头上。  
如果他不是武林盟主，没有挡了一些人扩大势力的路，是不是就不会有人费尽心机设计他，并酿成围剿蓝溪阁这一桩惨案了？  
叶修侧过身，替蓝河理了理披散的长发，心中思绪万千。  
  
两人走走停停，每到一处总要停下来玩耍，不似赶路，更似周游，逍遥自在，好不惬意。  
用叶修的话来说，就是“去太早了，吓到某些人不太好”，虽然蓝河觉得，他们这样逐渐靠近，惊吓效果更甚。  
路途之中，叶修发现蓝河是个坦荡而热忱的人，平时不会掩饰对中原武林人士的恨意，但是对普通人，又不乏善心。有一次，他们在市集里偶遇一名小孩与家人走失，蓝河便过去护着，又买来糖人哄着，直到小孩的家人寻来。  
相处得越久，便越是喜爱，而越是喜爱，就越感慨世事难料。如果他们两人不是相遇于乱战之中，欲望也不是由双修而起，说不定能够对酒当歌，纵情风花雪月,尝遍人间风流事。  
如今，只能道是人生如戏，世事如棋。

这日，他们在一间客栈落脚，用膳之时，听到隔壁那桌有人道：“我不信！叶大侠必然是奋力与魔头缠斗，最后力竭而死！”  
“哎，我就说你执拗吧？嘉世的人都放出风声，叶修可能还活着——勾结邪教，心怀不轨。”  
“没亲眼看到，我就是不信！”一开始说话那人用力拍了一下桌面，显得十分愤慨。  
“你们常说叶修铁面无私，是当世豪杰，我可一直不信。做人啊，哪会没点私心呢？这不，跟邪教勾勾搭搭了吧？嘿，我早就提醒过你……”  
“闭嘴！”那人大喝一声，竟然扬起蒲扇一样的手掌，朝出言不逊那人扫过去。  
两人打了起来，周围一圈人连忙避让。  
叶修看了蓝河一眼，对方好整以暇地看热闹，他只好无奈地叹口气，将手中筷子疾射而出，打落两人刚拿上手的的武器。  
“两位侠士，不要为了区区一个叶修伤了和气，吃饭就好好吃，有什么事情吃完了到郊外解决嘛。”叶修有点欠揍地劝架。  
“呸！爷爷的事情犯不着你来管，滚开！”一人大喝，扑上前意图继续殴斗。  
叶修：“……”  
蓝河乐了，抽出腰间竹笛，闪身到两人中间，“啪啪”两下再度打落他们手中兵器，微笑着道：“让祖爷爷我来教你们做人可好？”  
“多管闲事……啊，是竹笛！”方才诋毁叶修那人愣了愣。蓝河故意把弄了一下笛子，好让他看清楚上面的刻字。他果然大吃一惊，叫道：“是蓝溪阁的人，他是邪教的人，快逃命啊！”说完连滚带爬冲出客栈门口。  
这一声可不要紧，原本看热闹的人顿时跟着逃命，很快，客栈里空空如也，杯盘狼藉。  
蓝河环顾四周，苦笑一声，故意朗声道：“你瞧你，堂堂前任武林盟主劝架，被人认作孙子，还是得我这个大魔头出马摆平。”  
明明是个好笑的场面，叶修却偏偏心中一痛，忍不住上前执起蓝河的手。  
“怎么？我没受伤。”蓝河奇怪道。  
“……”叶修张张嘴，却说不出一句话，他亦不清楚自己想说什么。

当夜双修之时，叶修要得极狠，将蓝河压在门板上不住贯穿。  
蓝河一身酒气，他已经饮下将近三壶酒，放在平时早就不省人事了，偏偏这个时候，叶修发功，助他将酒气蒸发出来，教他半醉半醒，昏昏沉沉，不得好过。  
“让我醉罢……”蓝河哀求他，“这副炉鼎的身体，你、你随便用，让我醉倒就好……”  
“不。”叶修捧着他的脸，专注而狠厉地盯着他的眼睛，火热的身躯不断将欲望推高。  
双修之时，蓝河极少呻吟，或是细细地喘息，或是将声音吞到喉咙里闷哼。此次也如此。  
“蓝河……”叶修痴痴地唤了一声。他衣衫半褪，精壮的躯体半露半掩，肩上、胸膛上还撒了些酒，闪着暧昧的光。  
“叶修，你、停一下……我有话问你。”蓝河艰难地说出一句完整的话。  
“好。”叶修依言停下动作，却仍旧抱着他，让他的双腿缠在自己身上。  
“你……”蓝河缓了缓气息，才抬目，与叶修对视，“当真在与我双修？为何这几次跟以前有点不一样？”  
叶修便笑，用低沉的嗓子问他：“我若说是，你信吗？”  
蓝河思考片刻，皱着眉，缓缓摇了摇头。  
叶修笑意加深，又问他：“那我说不是，你信吗？”  
这次，蓝河沉默得更久，随后更加缓慢地摇头，幅度很小，却透露着坚定。  
叶修猜到会是这个回答，于是猛地一挺身，道：“那你问来有何用？！”  
“啊——”  
“别问了。”叶修的态度软下来，凑到他耳边哄道。  
“好……唔、我……我不问……”蓝河闭上双目，任由他摆布。  
对两人来说，或许，这是最好的。  
之四  
五日后便是召开武林大会的日子，叶修终于收起一身散漫，与蓝河一人一骑，策马赶路。  
这日傍晚，他们来到旷野处一野渡，远远的能看到几缕炊烟。  
“今天是住不到好的客栈了，你想到前面的村落借宿，还是想以地为席、以我为被子过一夜？”叶修问道。  
“当然是借宿！”蓝河没理会他的荤话，利落地下马，解开渡船的绳索，将自己那匹马牵到船上。他看了看吃水线，跟叶修道：“恐怕要来回三趟才能全部过到对岸。”  
叶修却摇头，道：“两趟即可。你先带着马过去，回来再将我的马渡过去。”  
“那你呢？”蓝河诧异道。  
“我不用船。”叶修微微一笑，躬身一跃，起得急，降得却缓，像一片被风刮下的树叶，轻轻落到了水面上。只见他双脚一点，不见有大的动作，身形便略略拔高，继续往斜前方掠去。如是数次，飘飘然就过了对岸。

这身无上轻功，放眼江湖也没几个人能做到。若是在大庭广众使出来，必然能惹来满堂喝彩，而如今，在荒凉的旷野上，只有一个人、两匹马围观，而且那人还愣愣地看着水面，都不知道喝一声好。  
蓝河在看水面上，被叶修踩出来的涟漪。一圈圈荡开的同心圆泛着夕阳的金光，美得醉人。同时，他的心里，也有这样的涟漪荡漾。  
蓝河终于抬起头，看到那男人正朝他招手。傍晚起了风，他的衣袍猎猎飘动，明明不是什么名贵的布料，只是最普通的粗布衣，被夕阳光一撒，却也成了光鲜亮丽的模样。这人啊，端的是潇潇洒洒，丰神俊朗……  
看得入神的人刚要说什么，忽然瞥见对岸的草丛有一处逆着风向动了动，连忙大声提醒道：“有埋伏！”  
“我知道。”叶修老神在在，回身一掌挥出，将飞来的暗器扫落。他抽出千机伞撑开，裆下暗箭，随即收伞，一跃而起，身影宛如鬼魅，在长长的野草之间来回闪动。武器银白的光在夕阳之中分外夺目，每一次挥出，便有一人惨叫出声。  
太强了……

蓝河一开始还奋力摇橹，想要赶到对岸帮忙，然而见叶修抬手便化解了危险，攻击进退自如，便知道他并不需要帮忙。不知道为何，蓝河对叶修有着近乎于盲目的信任，见他应付自如，自己也就不急了，还有闲工夫渡了一匹马过来后，再回到岸那边，将另一匹马渡过来。  
叶修正在跟一名蒙面人交手，那人武功不弱，而叶修的样子却挺轻松。他几下打落对方的武器，运起一掌拍在对方胸膛上。那人横着飞出，撞上一块大石，石头应声而碎！  
蓝河见状有些惊讶，在他印象中，叶修是不会随意杀人的，今次怎么下这么重的手？出人意料的是，就在这时，那蒙面人居然爬了起来！  
大石都碎了，他看起来却伤得不重……  
“隔山打牛？！”蓝河惊叫出声。  
“没错。”叶修收掌，微微颌首。  
隔山打牛这一招掌法，说是世间最精妙绝伦的功夫不为过。它厉害之处在于，被直接击中的物体完好无缺，功力将全部过渡到物体之后的另一样东西上。  
如不是亲眼所见，蓝河并不敢相信，这世界上当真有人能使出这传奇一招！

蓝河震惊不已，那蒙面人同样吓得两股战战。  
“刘皓，蒙着面干啥？你以为不用剑，改为挥刀，我就认不出你了？”叶修打出惊天骇俗的一拳，却像没事人一样，手闲得扯一旁的草，试图找一根顺眼的放嘴里叼着。  
“你……”  
“你什么你，也不瞧瞧你这身功夫是谁调教出来的，在我面前装别人，你还远不够火候！”叶修训道。  
“你要去武林大会？”刘皓见身份被拆穿，也就不装了。  
“当然。缺了我，能叫武林大会么？”叶修自信地表示。  
“……你不要后悔。”刘皓道。  
“后悔？呵呵，我还想问你，暗算我是怎么一回事呢？你看上去不仅知道，还很像元凶啊！”叶修淡定地说出让人吐血的话。  
“你会后悔的！”刘皓咬牙切齿道，旋即急退，其余人亦跟着他撤离了。

“我记得，围剿蓝溪阁的时候，他站在队首。”蓝河皱着眉头，盯着那人的背影。  
“是。”叶修没有隐瞒，却不动声色地挡在蓝河身前，不让他看下去。“他们这番前来，必定有后招，会再见面的，现在别急。”  
“当然会再见面，武林大会当天，我再找他算账。”蓝河微微一笑，眼中却闪着寒光。

有了这么一出，接下来几天，两人之间的气氛跟以前便有些不一样了。  
蓝河尽力遮掩，但叶修总能捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的愁绪。  
只是两人都不动声色，只埋头赶路。

武林大会前夕，两人终于抵达山脚。在这最后的时刻，蓝河没再掩饰自己的心情。那一天，他酒壶从不离手，太阳没落山便醉倒在路上。叶修只好将人背起来，带到树林深处。  
因着开武林大会的缘故，山脚一带的村落住满江湖人，两人一旦现身，后果不堪设想，因此只能躲着人落脚，树林深处是最理想的地方。  
“叶修。”  
“嗯？”  
“带我到处绕一绕……”喝多的人提出无理的要求。  
“好啊。”叶修应了，背着他漫无目的地在树林里转，直至太阳落山。  
“这里干燥，今晚在这儿睡吧。”叶修放下蓝河。  
酒鬼松松散散地拎着空酒壶，趴在树干上盯着叶修看。叶修泰若自然，用树枝搭火堆。  
“饿不饿？”叶修问他。  
蓝河点点头，又摇摇头，说：“没酒了。”  
“要帮你买酒吗？”叶修知道蓝河为何想醉，也不想拦阻，便好心地提出代为效劳。  
蓝河高兴了，笑着点点头，忽然又摇摇头，说：“不喝了。”  
“嗯？”  
“今夜，双修吗？”蓝河放开树干，一步三摇晃地走过来。被酒浇湿的衣服贴着胸膛，隐约有撩人的风情。  
“这幕天席地的……”叶修有点犹豫。  
“修吧。”蓝河坐到他腿上，主动解开衣带，努力举起来，嘴里说“不要害怕”，一边将叶修的眼睛蒙上。  
“蓝河。”叶修叹出一声。  
“我不会害你，别怕。”蓝河将衣带打了个结，不断安慰对方。绑好之后，他一只手搭着叶修肩膀，另一只手抚上他的脸。指尖带着缠绵，轻轻滑过对方的鼻尖、唇角、下巴、喉结……  
距离那么近，然而这人却遥不可及……  
蓝河看着看着，擦了擦自己眼角，然后将叶修脑后的衣结解开，在对方差异的目光中，将衣带交到他手上。“你蒙着我的眼吧，我要你看着我。”  
“……”  
“看着我，好不好……”蓝河垂着头，因为醉酒的缘故，脸颊至脖子都起了一层薄薄的绯红，颜色蔓延至衣服内，被遮挡住。叶修知道，里面风光无限，教人流连。  
叶修的喉结滑动一下，没有说话，接过衣带，将蓝河的双眼蒙上。  
“只是嘴唇的话，应当没关系？”蓝河道，然后寻着叶修的唇，轻轻印上去。末了笑着说：“这样会醉吗？叶修，你醉了吗？”  
“……”  
叶修再也控制不住，反过来将蓝河压到落叶上，用力亲上去。枯叶的碎屑因两人的动作而扬起，在火光中飘飘荡荡。  
这一夜，蓝河一改往时的沉默，借着几分不知道真假的醉意，肆意地呻吟。他靠着叶修的肩窝，将呼吸洒在对方耳侧，毫不掩饰地告诉对方自己的感受。手脚缠得极紧，生怕一放松，叶修就会消失一样。  
“看、看着我……唔……嗯啊！叶修……你、要看着，啊……看着我……”纠缠到最激烈的时候，蓝河推着叶修的胸膛，让两人不再紧贴。  
“你要我看什么？”叶修身上出了一身薄汗，在这种时刻，却是粘腻得恰到好处。他微喘着，将蓝河的衣衫剥开，裸露出胸膛和一双长腿。火光抹到皮肤上，跳跃着暧昧的颜色。他故意问：“这样看你吗？”  
蓝河别过脸，却咬着牙说：“是！”  
“……”叶修心中不知道是何种滋味，他用力挺动几下，强忍着没问蓝河明天作何打算。这家伙一定是想做什么不得了的事情，才会与他这般发泄。  
“你别离开我。”叶修低声道。  
“好。今夜……啊、今夜……”蓝河皱着眉，重复说“今夜”，显然是过了今晚，这句承诺便不作数了。  
“我不会让你乱来的。”叶修凑到他耳边说，随即猛地耸动，夺走对方的思考能力，不让他再说出什么伤人的话。  
树林里，夜猫子被惊动，翅膀扫过树叶发出唰唰的声响。地上不知道跑动着什么动物，带动草叶乱舞。然而这一切都没能打搅到两人，他们在落叶上抵死缠绵，火堆渐渐熄灭也没能打搅兴致……或者说，这其实不是兴致所致，而是一场教对方铭记自己的仪式。  
睡下的时候，叶修抱着力竭的蓝河。不知道过了多久，怀中那人搬开他的手，他没有动。再过一会儿，他听到有低沉的笛声响起，只奏了一段便停了，似乎是担心笛声太响，扰人清梦。  
叶修睁开眼，看到蓝河坐在树梢上，冷月撒了他一身，表情显得有些肃然。  
“蓝。”叶修出声，对方看过来之后，他招了招手，意思是下来。  
蓝河笑了笑，顺从地跳下来，依偎着他再度睡去。

树林更加深的地方。  
“坛主的暗号来了，”系舟回身对下属说，“行动！”  
之五  
两人没有特地赶早，睡饱了才起来收拾一番，用轻功上山。叶修没有劝说蓝河留下来，他知道这人必然要上山的。与其分头行事，还不如带在身边，盯着他的行动也好。  
两人都是高手，叶修的轻功更是能够做到神出鬼没，他们轻易晃过巡逻的仆役，潜进武林大会现场。  
叶修轻车熟路地摸到却邪堂外，此处人声鼎沸，各门各派已经就坐。叶修拉着蓝河七绕八绕，从后方转入一处坐席。  
蓝河马上看出，叶修前来此地并非毫无准备，因为坐在那处的人似乎早猜到两人会出现，连分个眼神过来都懒，只是反手丢过来两件长袍，让他们披着，招人耳目好过过早暴露。

巳时过了一炷香的时间，陶轩走上广场中央，向四方作揖，现场的说话声随着他的动作渐渐低下来。  
“各位英雄豪杰不远千里来到嘉世，参与武林盛会，陶某感激不尽。本该是我徒儿、武林盟主叶修在此主持，但一个多月前，他在围剿邪教的行动中下落不明……”  
“下落不明？不是死了吗！”有人疑惑。  
“你的消息太不灵通了吧？最近不是说他不单只没死，还勾结邪教，背叛中原武林了吗？！”有人大声喝道。  
“哪个王八犊子在说话，有种站出来给你爷爷瞧瞧！”马上有人回道。  
“我相信陶大侠今天会给我们一个说法，诸位稍安勿躁。”有人出来调解。  
“谢谢各位的信任。”陶轩深深作揖，脸上表情为难，犹豫道：“武林大会的初衷，本是为各门派新秀切磋武功提供场地，历届都是先比武后论事，我们……”  
“切什么磋，叶修是生是死，是正是邪没一个定论，老子浑身不舒服！”  
“对对对，先把这件事说清楚了再比武！”  
“赞同！”  
全场起哄，陶轩四下协调却失败，只好顺了大家的意思，本次先论事。

“哎哟，这虚伪得……”方锐捂着眼睛懒得看。  
叶修用内力传声，问他：“蓝溪阁的人有没有异动？”  
方锐回答：“在山林里逮了十来个蓝溪阁的弟子，关起来了，你旁边那位想搞什么也不成气候，放心。”  
叶修点点头，又问：“那些冤案查清楚了？”  
方锐笑道：“基本查明，证据、证人也偷渡进现场了，等会儿看我们的。”  
蓝河在一旁，看看广场上一派正气的陶轩，又看看身边两人古怪的表情，微微一笑，手上把玩自己那根竹笛，不时用指甲轻弹，发出细微的脆响。

这边，陶轩一脸沉痛地说到，叶修的确没有死，只不过将前去探查真相的数名嘉世的弟子打伤了。现场又叫出那几名弟子，将伤口露出来。  
叶修的武器古怪得很，整个武林只有一把，造成的伤口也独特，其他武器很难模仿。  
这些人的伤口一露出来，几乎为叶修投靠邪教这一说法盖棺定论了，全场哗然。在议论声中，陶轩道：“我徒儿或许是受人威胁，一日没找到他问清楚事情缘由，我便不会相信他会背叛中原武林。”  
“人心叵测，陶大侠你莫要固执了。”有人叹息。  
“就是就是，他连嘉世副掌门都敢打伤，说不定他日会对你下杀手，不可不防！”有人提醒。  
……

“你再不证明自己的清白，这污水就洗不掉了。”蓝河戳戳叶修的背。  
“洗不清的话，正好跟你沦为一路人了，你不高兴？”叶修逗他，看神情懒懒的，似乎还不愿意动弹。  
蓝河却是一笑，道：“蓝溪阁不是邪教。”  
“只是想开个玩笑，见谅。”叶修收起笑容。  
蓝河摇摇头，没有说话。

这时，刘皓捂着伤口，一脸虚弱地走上前，道：“那日我劝盟主跟我回来，不要受魔头诱骗，他的神色很是不舍，甚至听从对方的命令，对我下杀手……我怀疑是蓝溪阁的掌教用邪术控制住盟主的神智！幸好我提前围剿了邪教分坛，令他们元气大伤，不然，连盟主都中招，这般厉害的邪术，都不知要怎样祸害中原武林！”  
“我中原武林有刘大侠这般光风霁月的人物，实是我辈之幸！”  
“就是就是，做得好，杀得妙！”  
……

蓝河微微仰头，盯着刘皓，眼中有杀意。  
叶修跟方锐对视一眼，抬手疾如闪电地封住蓝河的穴道，再拎着他，一跃而出，来到广场之上！  
“刘皓，你武功不见长进，信口雌黄的能力倒是越发的炉火纯青。”叶修故意走到刘皓身边，吓得那人倒退几步，慌慌忙忙抽出武器。  
“是叶、叶修和魔头！”他用剑指着叶修大吼。  
叶修见状，抬指一弹，竟硬生生将他的剑折成两段！  
全场再次哗然，有人惊，有人怒，吵嚷嚷的。  
“徒儿，你莫要跟魔头厮混，为师愿意原谅你这一次胡闹。”陶轩肃容道。他一脚踏前、一脚退后，身体侧着，是防御的姿态。  
“我没有跟魔头厮混，这里也没有魔头，蓝溪阁是无辜的。”叶修素来懒得多做无谓的解释，接下来的话干脆用了内力，清晰地传达到每一个人耳中。  
他道：“刘皓包藏祸心，插赃嫁祸于蓝溪阁，并利用围剿蓝溪阁这一机会暗算我。我死里逃生，他便又生一计，说我与所谓邪教有染，着实可笑。如今证据确实，诸位且看。”

话音刚落，嘉世席中，有一美貌女子带着侍女走出来，正是苏沐橙。  
“诸位还记得，南家拳掌门南成康之死吗？”苏沐橙道，“江湖盛传，南大侠是被蓝溪阁中人所杀，然而我寻到南大侠流落江湖的女儿南晴，她的说法相当有趣。”  
说完，在她身后的侍女踏前一步，揭下面纱，露出真容。女子一双美目带着怒意和哀伤，道：“我是南晴，爹爹是南成康，在座英雄豪杰应该有见过我，认得我的。”  
“我认得！”有人给他作证。  
“我不知道爹爹被何人所杀，但我知道，爹爹死前在追查一件事。”南晴抬手，直直指着刘皓，道：“就是他，爹爹发现他与波斯教的人来往密切，时不时还用金银珠宝，与他们交换奇毒！”  
“你不要血口喷人！”刘皓脸色刷白，企图冲上前，被苏沐橙挡住。  
“爹爹说过，调查这件事很危险……他一定是因为这件事才招来杀身之祸！我收到爹爹死讯，马上将他收集到的证据藏起来，连夜逃跑。要不是这样，说不定我也活不到今天！前不久，苏姐姐找到我，问我愿不愿意在武林大会上揭露刘皓的恶行，我当然来。我不怕死，只要能真相大白，让我爹爹得以瞑目，我这条命你且拿去！”南晴瞪着刘皓说话，目中正气，逼得刘皓情不自禁后退半步。  
“不止这一桩事，刘皓在多处地方与山贼勾结，劫掠镖车；又放任手下的人肆意妄为，抢夺美貌女子，欺凌弱小……种种罪行，罄竹难书，证据我都搜刮来了，诸位且看。”方锐挥挥手，有人搬了几个木箱子上来，里面装着数种镖银、账本、甚至数套类似于蓝溪阁弟子的装束。“这些证据，并非我个人收集，而是由轮回、烟雨等门派的弟子根据线索，探查所得。”  
“我们可以作证。”轮回的副掌门江波涛站起来示意。  
“我们也可以。”烟雨的掌门楚云秀抬扇示意。

“那日我被刘皓偷袭，中了一招毒掌，幸好蓝溪阁分坛的掌教蓝河出手相救。他辨认出这是波斯教的一种狠辣武功，练这种毒掌，需要以自身为容器，熔炼毒物，标记是胸口之处有黑血淤积。”叶修添油加醋道，“刘皓，你想证明自己的清白，就将衣服脱下，让众人瞧一瞧呗。”  
方才，刘皓自诩是副掌门的身份，没有将自己的伤口露出来让众人瞧，如今倒增加了自己的嫌疑。  
“我……”刘皓嚅嗫道，“诸君莫、莫要听信他片面之词！”  
“嗳唷，没看到轮回和烟雨都替你的恶行作证了吗？”叶修就笑。  
各门派早已乱成一片，尤其是押镖的那几家看到证据里，有带着自家标记的失窃镖物，火冒三丈，跳下场撸起袖子要跟刘皓拼命。  
叶修始终记得自己要做的事情，见刘皓大势已去，便朗声道：“蓝溪阁虽不是中原武林的势力，但实在不是邪教，我叶某愿发誓为之证明。”叶修说完，回头看一眼蓝河，眼中盛满温柔。  
蓝河万万没想到叶修会做到这一步。一路上，他见叶修只是赏花赏月，偶然逗弄自己，以为他来武林大会，不过是想借三寸不烂之舌，说服众人相信他的清白——没想到却是多方搜寻证据，不仅洗脱了投靠“邪教”的恶名，而且间接为蓝溪阁证明了清白！  
“我……”蓝河咬着下唇，眼角通红！  
“中原武林还是有讲道理的人啊，比如我。”叶修就笑。  
蓝河几乎将嘴唇咬出血！

“你们还有不明白的吗？”叶修问众人。  
这证明的方式简单粗暴，极为直白，在座的人一看刘皓慌张的神色，就知道是谁心术不正了，纷纷大喊要刘皓血债血偿。  
“你……”刘皓目眦尽裂地盯着叶修，表情怨毒。  
“你太怕我了，所以将所有注意力分到我这一路，处处提防。其实我只是幌子，一路逍遥，什么都没做。”叶修看着他，微微笑着。  
“啊啊啊啊——”刘皓大吼一声，竟然气昏过去，正好省了众人围攻。叶修吩咐人将他捆到一旁。

形势在短时间内急转直下，教人目瞪口呆，众人回过神来之后，议论纷纷。  
“我就说了，叶大侠光明磊落，豪气万丈，绝对不会背叛中原武林！”  
“那是那是。”  
……  
“武林至尊，一统江湖！”不知道谁带头，在座英雄豪杰齐齐为叶修喝彩。  
叶修摇摇头，道：“没有蓝溪阁这一桩冤案，我说不定至今还没察觉刘皓的恶行，今次的功劳，应当归蓝溪阁众人。”叶修故意将功劳让出去，“我欲帮助蓝溪阁重建，到时候还需要各位多多支持。”  
“哈哈哈那是自然的。”  
“他们若是想要购买药材，我派可以给最好的。”  
……

蓝河被这片和乐融融的场面烫伤了眼，心中酸甜苦辣，种种剧烈的情绪交织，呛得他泪如泉涌。  
“这个结果……是我能做到的，对蓝溪阁最有利的。”叶修叹出一声，没有在意大庭广众，抬手帮蓝河擦掉泪水。他没有说中原武林是否还亏欠蓝溪阁，只是说“最有利”，可谓对蓝河心中感觉心知肚明了。  
蓝河看了叶修一眼，别过脸躲开他的手。  
“蓝溪阁可以原谅你们……”蓝河转身环顾一周，也是用力内力传音，声音冷冽，“但我蓝河不会！那一日，我教中弟子五十六死，二十八伤，恩怨就此一笔勾销的话，我意难平！”  
此话一出，全场一静，隔了好一会儿，才有人问：“那你想怎样？”  
“就如你们刚才所说，我要杀人者血债血偿！”蓝河踏出一步，表情狠厉。  
“你不要得寸进尺！”  
……

在座的人可以毫不介怀地鼓掌，为刘皓的恶行被揭露出来而高兴，那是因为火没有烧到自己身上。如今蓝河步步相逼，要当日那些跟随刘皓做错了事的人负起责任，就相当于逼迫在座大多数教派承认自己也有错，他们又怎么愿意？  
“你们即使不是邪教，也是异端，别给脸不要脸！”有人骂道。  
“这件事可以坐下来慢慢谈，不要伤了和气。”有人和稀泥。  
……  
看着诸多丑恶的嘴脸，蓝河冷冷一笑，道：“我已经交出蓝溪阁分坛的掌教金牌，诸君请记好了，我与蓝溪阁再无瓜葛，一人做事一人当！”说完之后，他抽出腰间竹笛，“呜呜呜”地吹奏起来。  
叶修心道不好，连忙闪身到蓝河前面。他身法足够快，然而现场已经不断有人惊呼：“蛇！有蛇！毒蛇啊！”  
来不及多想，叶修抽出千机伞一挥，将蓝河手中竹笛一分为二！  
“……”  
笛声骤停，蓝河抓着两截笛子，看着叶修露出一个戚戚然的笑容，道：“我吹的是‘狂’音，哪怕不吹了，它们也还是会咬人的。蛇是我炼化过的，我早派人放到此处的山林中。对我，你还是太大意了。”  
叶修：“……”  
有人被咬，现场躲避的，打蛇的，呼救的，乱成一片！

“我知道要成大事，就不应该因为区区五十多条人命与中原武林结仇。刚才我若承了你们的好意，蓝溪阁必然能顺利发展下去……但我实在咽不下这口气！你们疼惜自己的声名和性命，那谁来还我兄弟的命？”蓝河眼中满布血丝，“他们都是无辜的，远在岭南以南，还有父母妻儿在家中等着他们归去！”  
叶修：“……”  
“我护不住他们，我不能连仇都不替他们报！”蓝河的眼泪止也止不住，痴痴地看着叶修一人。  
他执起叶修武器的一端，抵到自己胸膛上，低声道：“今日我是做错了，但我不悔。蓝溪阁是无辜的，你帮我将蓝溪阁从这件事中摘出来，好不好？”  
“……怎么做？”叶修握伞的手首次发抖。  
“杀了我。”蓝河教他，本想努力扯出一个笑容，但笑得比哭还难看，“我们各取道义，以后你就可以继续走武林盟主的阳关道，我……我自过我的奈何桥。”  
“你休想！”叶修咬牙道。  
蓝河摇摇头，语重心长地说：“正派人士，别跟魔头纠缠不清，对你不好啊。”自嘲完，忽然猛力一扯，同时往前踏一步，试图让千机伞尖锐的伞尖捅破胸膛——叶修手疾眼快将武器往回扯，伞尖摆了个弧度，在蓝河的胸膛划出一道口子，血汩汩流出，很快在衣服上染出一大片红色。

“你干脆利落一点，我没那么难受啊……”胸口痛得厉害，而且是里外都痛，蓝河眨眨眼，不合时宜地扮可怜。  
叶修瞧见他从袖中抖落一柄匕首，知道他执意寻死，甚至想用自己的死为他武林盟主的路扫除障碍，不由得心酸，长叹一声。  
蓝河举起匕首刺向叶修，借着宽大袖袍的遮挡，半路上将刃尖对准自己。叶修闭眼再睁开，终于是下定决心。他伸手一推，将蓝河的匕首打落，同时运起一掌，重重拍在对方腹部。蓝河横飞出去，撞到一根石柱上，柱子居然被震得拦腰截断！  
蓝河呕出一口血，刚支撑起半边身，又脱力倒在地上，终于是一动不动了。

叶修环顾四周，跟一个人对视一眼，后者点点头，脸上并无紧张之意。  
那人是中原武林头号神医张新杰，他一副心有成竹的模样，应当是这种蛇毒应付得来。  
叶修吩咐人将蓝河抬走，强忍着心中各种情绪，指挥没受伤的人打蛇、救治伤者。现场稳定下来后，又跟各教派掌门聚首。  
“蓝河报仇心切，如今又被我……恩怨就此一笔勾销了。”  
“盟主，你的弟子没受伤，那是站着说话不腰痛！”有人愤慨。  
“刚才怎么不见你出来跟蓝河辨一辨，蓝溪阁近百人死伤这笔债？”叶修淡淡道。  
“……”那人顿时无话可说。  
“就这样吧，刚才蓝河说过，报仇是个人的事情，跟蓝溪阁无关。我们派人去蓝溪阁总坛认个错，帮助他们重建分坛势力。”有人提议。  
“我觉得很好。”叶修马上道。  
“谁去？”  
“我。”叶修道，“我欠蓝河一条命，蓝溪阁的事情，我来交涉就好。”  
“盟主高义。”  
“你们下午把没有受伤的人召集起来，商量一下，武林盟主由谁接任。”叶修从怀中摸出一块令牌，丢到桌面上，“江湖多风波，我不擅长此道，追寻无拘无束去了。”  
“……”  
全场愕然。叶修笑了笑，没有再解释。

他原本还只是犹豫，但见到蓝河为自身的道义至死不渝之后，心中对江湖之事竟再无挂念。说来也是，江湖儿女，仗剑豪情，本该是潇潇洒洒，“尽挹西江,细斟北斗,万象为宾客”，笑看诸般风流。又何须一个所谓武林盟主断恩怨是非？  
他自己便是了，今日赢尽了理，却辜负了情。  
“有缘的话，江湖再见。”叶修抱拳作别，转身潇洒而去，毫不留恋。  
这个江湖，有人沉沦，就有人看透。

自此以后，叶修成了一个传说的名号，真正见过他的新秀，寥寥无几。  
但有关他的传说，数十年未曾间断。  
不过又说，江湖这么大，侠客辈出，茶楼酒肆之中，人们永远不缺谈资。说腻了“叶修辞去武林盟主一职，带着蓝河尸首南下”之后，轮回的俊美郎君，烟雨的绝代佳人便又粉墨登场了。

这便是江湖。  
后记.  
田埂上，一牛车，两人坐，天边挂一残阳。  
“还痛吗？”一人问。  
另一人靠在他身上，沉默无言，半晌掏出一根断成两截的竹笛，放到嘴边吹出一段残破的调子。  
先前说话那人配合着，哼出几段自作词，跟四下环境相互照应，荒腔走板，很有几分感觉。  
“我们重新取个名号如何？”那人撩起怀中那位的长发，缠在手指中把玩。  
“先回蓝溪阁总坛请罪，能活下来再说。”  
“如果你的教主要置我于死地，你会护着我不？”  
“……会。”  
“那若是有危险，我便携你逃跑。我不信你教主的轻功能比我好！”  
“……”  
“再之后，改名换姓浪迹江湖，今生今世都好好的看着你。”  
“……看、看甚么看！闭嘴！”  
“别激动，小心伤口又裂开。”

（完）


End file.
